Amor de akatsuki
by Marian Alejandra
Summary: ola por ahora voy a escribir mis test aqui por que no me echo la cuenta asi que les gusta sasori y ustedes de novios se los pondre


Cap.3 ¿Marian donde estas?

Bueno nos quedamos en que Montze y Dariana saltaron al hoyo negro y desaparecía…

Gritaban y gritaban pero nunca se soltaban hasta que el hoyo las expulsó en un lugar extraño era como si estuvieran debajo del mar pero no se ahogaban

Montze-oye en donde estamos?

Dariana-creo que estamos en …..no puedo creerlo estamos en fondo de bikini! mira es Bob esponja!

Bob-(cantando) estoy listo estoy listo (para de cantar y caminar y se dirige hacia Montze y Dariana)

Dariana-Montze se dirige hacia nosotras ¿que hacemos?... Montze ¿donde estas?

Montze-hola mi nombre es Montze y tu debes ser bob esponja ¿cierto?

Bob-hola Montze y si soy bob esponja jajajajajaja quieres comer unas deliciosas kangreburguers?- (no se como se escribe)

Montze-me encanta…

Dariana-no no y no lo siento Bob pero tenemos que ir a buscar a una amiga que está en otra dimensión larga historia-

Bob-a entiendo bueno entonces (mira su reloj) válgame! se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo bueno adios-

Dariana-espera pero como volvemos? y se fue bien ahora como regresamos a nuestra dimensión?-

Montze-bueno ya se! Arenita es científica podemos explicarle quienes somos y por que estamos aquí y todo lo que pasó-

Dariana-si es buena idea pero ¿en donde vive arenita?-

Montze-no lo se tendremos que buscar el domo-

Y comenzaron a buscar y preguntar la dirección de en donde vivía la ardilla

Mientras tanto en Akastuki

Estaban caminando Marian estaba en el medio, Deidara del lado derecho que aún seguía tomándola de la mano y Sasori del lado izquierdo quien miraba a Deidara con seriedad y enojo mientras caminaban Deidara le mostraba las cosas y cada rincón para que no hubiera dudas hasta que al final cuando acabaron la llevaron a una habitación y Sasori le presentó a los miembros de Akatsuki

Sasori-mira Marian el es Kisame-

Kisame-que onda-

Marian-hola n.n-

Kisame-vaya Deidara ni siquiera la conocemos y ya es tu novia?-

Deidara-(sonrojado) no como crees ella no es mi novia-dijo mientras soltaba a Marian

Sasori (mira a Deidara con enojo) –como sea el es Zetsu-

Marian-hola mucho gusto-

Zetsu-hola una recomendación no te me acerques cuando tenga hambre no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz-

Marian-O.O-

Sasori-el es Kakuzu-

Marian-hola-

Kakuzu-hola no te voy a prestar dinero

Marian-pero si no te pedí nada-

Kakuzu-buen punto pero es una advertencia si no te irá mal-

Marian-está bien-

Sasori-el es Hidan-

Marian-hola n.n-

Hidan-hola hermosura que piensas si después te invito un trago y ya sabes lo que pasará después grrr (mirada pervertida)

Marian-ñ.ñ lo siento pero debes tener mucho trabajo o algo parecido jeje ñ.ñ- (_vaya no sabía que Hidan fuera un pervertido)_

¿?-aléjate Hidan recuerda que no nos conoce ni nosotros a ella-

Sasori-hola Itachi , Marian el es Itachi-

Marian-(tono serio) mucho gusto Itachi n.n-

Itachi-el gusto es mío _(vaya que chica más linda y educada) _-

Sasori-el es Tobi-

Marian-hola Tobi n.n-

Tobi-hola Marian-sempai tome esto Tobi le quiere regalar una flor-

Marian-vaya gracias Tobi aunque ni me conozcas es un lindo detalle n.n-

Tobi-Tobi es un buen chico :3-

Todos miran a Tobi con rabia

Kisame-(_si Tobi hace que esa chica se enamore de el lo asesino)_

Zetsu-(_mm.. me pregunto como sabrá esa chica creo que me la como cruda aunque sea tan sexy)_

Kakusu-(_espero que no me robe mi dinero aunque podría venderla como sirvienta y me darían una buena lana jeje)_

Hidan-_(mmm…ya me estoy imaginando a Marian entre mis brazos aunque creo que mejor la violo y después la mato para ofrecerla de sacrificio al dios Jashin_ (espero que así se escriba)_ si no hubiera aparecido ese tonto de Itachi ya la tendría besando mis pies) _

Tobi-_(Tobi es un buen chico Tobi es un buen chico Tobi es un buen chico… :3 )_

Sasori-ella es el miembro femenino del grupo Konan-

Marian-hola Konan n.n-

Konan-hola me alegro que haya aquí una chica es tan estresante y aburrido estar solo con chicos n.n-

Marian- lo se te comprendo n.n-

Todos menos Marian y Konan:OYE! :(

Sasori-y el es nuestro líder Pein-

Marian-(tono serio pero a la vez con respeto) es un placer Pein-sempai lamento todo lo que pasó y perdón si les interrumpí en algún asunto importante-

Pein-el placer es mío y descuida no nos interrumpiste en nada (le sonríe a Marian) ven te haré unas preguntas (abre la puerta de otra habitación)-

Marian-de acuerdo-

Pein-los demás descansen al rato les daré más misiones-

Todos-si señor-

Pein cierra la puerta en eso Hidan dice:

Hidan-vaya es la primera vez que veo al jefe sonreír-

Deidara-tal vez le agrada o algo más- (mirada perver)

Konan-como crees Deidara! claro que no-

Deidara-pero…

Konan-no quiero hablar más de ese tema me voy a mi habitación- (se va algo enojada)

Kisame-yo voy al lago a pescar un rato, Itachi ¿me acompañas?-

Itachi-claro- (se van)

Deidara-yo voy a explotar cosas-

Tobi-sempai, sempai ¿puedo ir con usted? por favor por favor ¿si?-

Deidara-de acuerdo- (se van)

Kakuzu-yo voy a contar mi dinero ¿me acompañas Hidan?-

Hidan-no tengo que hacer sacrificios al dios Jashin- (se va)

Kakuzu-como sea- (se va)

Zetsu-yo voy a la cocina Sasori ¿me acompañas?-

Sasori-no voy a estar aquí un rato-

Zetsu-vi que mirabas con celos a Deidara por que tomó a la tal Marian de la mano ¿te gusta esa chica verdad?-

Sasori (sonrojado)-claro que no solo quiero estar aquí para que no esté sola eso es todo-

Zetsu-como sea bueno me voy adios-

Sasori-adios (_vaya por poco me descubre)-_

Adentro en la oficina con Pein

Pein-te haré algunas preguntas-

Marian-de acuerdo -

Pein-bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Marian-Marian Alejandra Guerra Cisneros-

Pein-vaya nunca e escuchado ese nombre ni esos apellidos los desconosco bueno en mi opinión ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Marian-17 años y medio-

Pein-¿tienes algún poder especial?-

Marian-no ni siquiera tengo chakra no tengo nada solo soy buena en las artes marciales y con la espada-

Pein-mm.. interesante bueno oye e visto que tienes un brazalete un poco raro ¿me lo prestas para examinarlo?-

Marian-claro-(le da el brazalete)

Pein-bien bueno es todo sientete como en casa y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme- (le sonríe a Marian)

Marian-de acuerdo- (le regresa la sonrisa a Pein)

Pein-a y una última cosa- (le da un dulce beso en la mejilla)

Marian-(se sonroja y lo abraza pero se separa) perdón pero es que no puedo-

Pein-¿por que? o ya se es por que aun soy un extraño para ti ¿verdad?-

Marian-si me gustas aunque seas un extraño para mi ( j_a como no lo conociera)_ pero y Konan-

Pei-descuida ella es solo una amiga-

Marian-como quiera lo pensaré ¿sí?-

Pein-de acuerdo pero no aceptaré un no por respuesta-

Marian-esta bien bueno voy a la cocina si me lo permite Pein-sempai-

Pein-claro ¿sabes donde está? por que si quieres te acompaño-

Marian-descuida si se donde esta n.n-

Pein-esta bien a y solo dime Pein si no quiero que seas tan formal-

Marian-de acuerdo si así lo dice adios-

Marian sale de la habitación (_que fue eso? Creo que me esta empezando a gustar Pein pero que hago? Bueno primero tengo que pensar en cómo volver a casa pero para eso tengo que…_

Su pensamiento es interrumpido por que Sasori la llamaba

Sasori-Marian mira ya que te vi pensé y quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme con una marioneta para que no estuvieras sola ¿que dices?-(le dice un poco sonrojado)

Marian-claro me encantaría n.n-(se sonroja)

Sasori-bien entonces vamos-(toma a Marian de la mano)

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Sasori estuvieron apunto de abrir la puerta hasta que escucharon un grito

¿?-no! por que? por que? por que?-

Sasori-creo que mejor vamos a ver que pasa-

Marian-si-

Mientras tanto en fondo de bikini

Montze-bien según la dirección que nos dió Patricio la casa de Arenita esta por aquí-

Dariana-bien yo te sigo-

Montze-primero vamos hacia la derecha luego a la izquierda después pasamos por una roca por un árbol y ya llegamos-

Dariana-pero no avanzamos nada es más caminamos en círculos (enojada) oye Patricio nos dio un montón de garabatos esto esta mal!-

Montze-que pensabas de una estúpida estrella de mar y sin cerebro?-

Dariana-espera creo que veo una enorme burbuja no espera es el domo de Arenita vamos para aya-

Montze-ya que espero que no te equivoques-dijo con fastidio

Qué pasará acaso habrá un amor floreciendo entre Sasori y Marian y Pein tratará de seducirla, Dariana y Montze llegarán al domo de Arenita no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y comenten por favor si no me voy a morir pliz adios n.n


End file.
